


Because I Love Him

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Even though I hate Mikey, I decided to write a nice piece about him. I can be nice, sometimes.





	Because I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Even though I hate Mikey, I decided to write a nice piece about him. I can be nice, sometimes.  
  


* * *

Michael’s POV

 

Because I love him, I can’t imagine my life without him. When Ben got sick, all I wanted to do was cry and hide under my covers, from him, and from the world.

 

But I didn’t. I stayed with the man I love. I held Ben’s hand, got him ice chips and water and stayed by his side, telling him how much I love him, and hoping it was enough.

 

Thankfully, it turned out to be enough, and it also turned out that all Ben had was a case of pancreatitis, though it could have been fatal. No one will ever know just how relieved I am, that he’s going to be okay.

 

My mother shocked the hell out of me, when she came to see him in the hospital. She even brought him some soup. I would have thought that his first reaction would be to tell my mother to get the hell out of his room, but he didn’t. 

 

Ben actually let her stay with him, and surprisingly, she was nice to him. As he slept, I watched my mother hold his hand, and I felt like I had been given the greatest gift.

 

Two of the people that I love most in the world, were finally getting along. I wanted to shout my happiness from the rooftops, but I was afraid I’d scare my mother and Ben, so I only remained silent, and walked into Ben’s hospital room.

 

After speaking to my mother for a few minutes, I watched as she left the room. Then I turn back to Ben, who looked so peaceful lying there in bed. I hope that he is okay now.

 

I would never be able to forgive myself, if something would have happened to Ben. He already has a lot going on right now. He’s already up to his eyeballs in work.

 

Part of me wants to ask Ben to scale back on his classes, but if I ask him, I know that he will just fight with me until I either back off, or give up and let him do as he wants.

 

The other part of me, though, knows just how important his classes are to him, and I know that if I asked Ben to slow down, he probably would. I just don’t want to pressure him either way, especially since he has pancreatitis.

 

I just want Ben to be okay. I mean, I know that he has HIV. How the hell can I not? I’ve had nightmares about losing him to the disease; ever since we got together and I found out he was positive.

 

I love Ben, and I would and will, do anything and everything that I can, to make sure that he is okay. In my life right now, he is the one constant person that I know I can count on. 

 

It’s for that reason, that I hope things between the two of us stay as good as they are now. I want the two of us to have a future together, a beautiful, happy future together.

 

I want what’s best for him. Even if, for some reason, it turns out that I’m not what’s best for him. Because I love him, and making Ben happy, is all that matters to me.

 

The End.


End file.
